Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie
Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie was going to be the second and final movie of the canon Hey Arnold! series. The Jungle Movie (often abbreviated as "TJM") is a term commonly used by the crew and the fans of Hey Arnold! to refer to the planned second movie inspired in the series. The movie is also sometimes referred to as "Hey Arnold 2: The Movie". Background Originally, The Jungle Movie was supposed to be released as the theatrical feature of the series. Drafts of the movie were written and developed between 1998-2001, and it's rumored the script is in its 6th or 7th draft. A number of storyboards were also drafted by then co-director Raymie Muzquiz. A special one-hour episode called "The Journal" was also made to link the series to the movie. However, Nickelodeon executives decided that the made-for-TV movie, Arnold Saves the Neighborhood, should be given the release instead in 2002. Hey Arnold!: The Movie turned out unsuccessful at the worldwide box office and led to Nickelodeon abandoning what would now have been the sequel. The TV Series was also cancelled during its 5th Season. Nickelodeon and Paramount currently own the rights to the film and the story, but currently, there are no plans to put it into production. Craig Bartlett still does not want to reveal the plot line completely, but much of it has leaked through his chats. There is a slim chance the story may be released as a book or a graphic novel sometime in the future. In a recent interview, Justin Shenkarow, the voice of Harold in the series, hinted that discussions between Nick and Bartlett had been going on about possibly green-lighting the second movie. Bartlett later confirmed this in a 2013 interview with The Arun Mehta Show. It is rumoured that the movie will be released if interest in it is found among fans. It is still unknown of the film's future. Plot line ]] ]] ]] 's Mansion.]] : Note: This section is what is known publicly about The Jungle Movie through chats and interviews done with Craig Bartlett and other sources. No official information has ever been released by Nickelodeon Movies or Paramount Studios.Confirmed Notes About “The Jungle Movie” on Hey Arnold! - A Critical Analysis by TendraThe Jungle Movie: Facts and Opinions, by HAFanForever Arnold's name is revealed in the opening scene. A man comes to the door of the boarding house with a package for him and he signs his full name. The whole class, who are now in the fifth grade, go to San Lorenzo in Central America after Arnold wins them an essay contest. However, he has his own secret agenda to go look for his parents with the map that he found in the episode "The Journal". Arnold meets the mysterious Green Eyed People, the people his parents were helping. When he was born, he silenced all of nature (the erupting volcano), which prompted the Green Eyes to believe that he is divine. The Green Eyes have designed a motif that is shaped like a football head in all their architecture. They are also impressed with Helga's ferocity. This makes the Green Eyes semi-worship Arnold and Helga. The Green Eyes also think very highly of Miles and Stella, because they’ve all saved each other’s lives before, many times. La Sombra, a villain who was briefly seen in the episode "The Journal" is a big character of the movie, he is Miles and Stella's enemy. He is a mercenary treasure hunter and river pirate, who goes in disguise. La Sombra is after La Corazón, a fabulous jewel and a sacred relic of the Green Eyes, which can't be seen in the light of day. In 2004, Craig Bartlett stated that after Arnold finds his parents he is going to stay with them, but in 2007 he said that they never decided whether Arnold had to stay in San Lorenzo. Arnold finally takes the next step in his relationship with Helga. While in the first movie she confesses her love for him, but he dodges out of telling how he feels in return. In The Jungle Movie, he completes the conversation. She acts like she still hates him again, but after they "get together" they realize that they are meant for each other. In the end of the movie they share a short kiss (during a scene when they are in a hurry), but Gerald interrupts them. When they make a really lame excuse he says "Whatever you say". By that point, most of the characters in the movie would probably already notice what's going on between Arnold and Helga, and would start teasing them about it. Raymie Muzquiz Storyboards In July 2012, animation director Raymie Muzquiz launched his official website with examples of his work.Storyboards by co-director Raymie Muzquiz, from his official site One to those examples was a PDF document showing storyboards of a TJM scene. In the storyboards, La Sombra is revealed, turning out to be the blue shirted river pirate shown in Roger Luan's concept art. Characters that go to San Lorenzo * Arnold Now ten years old, he is on his quest to find answers to his parents' disappearance. * Helga Since the first movie, she's acted like she hates Arnold again but that appears to change. * Gerald He interrupts Arnold and Helga's kiss in the end of the movie, and after hearing their lame excuse he responds, "Whatever you say." * Harold He does his usual bullying stuff with Stinky and Sid. "I'm the boss and I say we're doin' it!" * Sid He tags along with Harold and Stinky. * Stinky He tags along with Harold and Sid. * Rhonda She totally freaks out in the jungle. * Nadine For her, the jungle is like heaven. "There are 20,000 species of spider in San Lorenzo!" * Brainy He helps Helga to get her act together, and is thrown overboard by her a couple of times. In the middle of the story, Helga is fed up and she gives up completely. However, Brainy kind of helps her back to life. * Eugene He jinxes it up like crazy by getting allergic attacks, his legs puff up like balloons and he is nearly eaten by piranhas; among other misfortunes. * Phoebe ' Her role is not known, but she is pictured in the concept art. * 'Olga She drives Helga crazy on the trip. * Mr. Simmons He is now the fifth grade teacher of Arnold's class. * Principal Wartz He tags along with the group because he always wanted to go to Central America. Other students of Mr. Simmons's class also participate in the trip. Other characters *'Miles' He is Arnold's father who went missing in San Lorenzo 9 years ago. His whereabouts are unknown. *'Stella' She is Arnold's mother and Miles' wife. She went with Miles to help the Green Eyes but also disappeared. *'Eduardo' He is Miles and Stella's most trusted friend who witnessed Arnold's birth "silence all of nature" in "The Journal." In one of the sketches, it's suggested Eduardo drives a steam-powered riverboat. *'The Green-Eyed People' They are the original and mysterious inhabitants of San Lorenzo. *'La Sombra' He is an evil river pirate and treasure hunter; Miles and Stella's arch enemy. Trivia *This wasn't the only animated movie cancelled by Nickelodeon Studios. Others include Aaahh!!! Real Monsters: The Movie, Ren & Stimpy: The Movie, Jimmy Neutron: The Search for Carl, and Catscratch: Saving Waffle. Doug: The Movie was also cancelled, but was later renamed Doug's 1st Movie and made by Walt Disney Pictures. Fan-led Campaigns Fans of the Hey Arnold! series have set up campaign web sites and Facebook groups asking for The Jungle Movie to be released. *"Hey Arnold! Save The Jungle Movie!! 100,000 People!!" community on Facebook *Save The Jungle Movie Blog *MOVE IT FOOTBALL HEAD! blog *Save The Jungle Movie UK Sketches Viewdowntorapids.jpg|View from the top of river rapids Riverside.jpg|View from the riverside with smoke coming from Eduardo's boat in the distance. Endofrapids.jpg|River at the end of the rapids Lasombrahut.jpg|La Sombra's Hut References Fan Fictions closely related to The Jungle Movie :See also Fanfics about San Lorenzo * "Hey Arnold! The Movie 2: Return to San Lorenzo" by Unsure-Dreamer-87 *"The Jungle Fanfic" by MeganKoumori *"The Jungle Movie" by If Wishes Were Blue Skies *"Jaguars" by Cybra *"The Jungle movie fanfic" by WildAngel16 *"The Arnold and Helga Chronicles XVIII: Welcome to the Jungle" by Jake Collins (TheEyeShield) *"Chismes" by Number6 (in Spanish) *"My version of Hey Arnold! TJM" by Kisstriss *"Sentimientos ocultos parte 2" by Laura11 (in Spanish) *"Eres para mi" by Ratoncito82 (in Spanish) *"Proof" by PennyBlue *"The Jungle Movie" by Taylort *"Return to San Lorenzo" by SueKay-04 *"The Jungle: Journey to San Lorenzo" by OoOIzzyOoO *"The Jungle Movie: Los Tres Observadores" by RinandSess *"Hey Arnold 2: The Journey to San Lorenzo " by valcanous Fan Projects related to The Jungle Movie *Hey Arnold! — The Jungle Movie Fanmade Projects! community on Livejournal — Community in which you can also share your ideas, plot devices for The Jungle Movie fan project, and also a place to post/share all of your projects, whether they be for The Jungle Movie, the years after The Jungle Movie, The Patakis, and even the years after The Patakis. *Project Heart (Fan Project) Category:The Jungle Movie